Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel including an electrical power storage device formed by multiple electrical power storage cells for charging electricity generated by a generator and multiple equalizing circuits respectively connected to multiple electrical power storage cells and a method of controlling the shovel.
Description of Related Art
There is a capacitor unit including multiple electrical double layer capacitors (cells) connected in series and balance circuits (equalizing circuits) respectively provided for the cells.